Variously substituted 2-(4'-pyridinyl)-thiazole derivatives are described as potential tuberculostatic agents in Liebigs Ann. Chem., 717, 148 (1968) [C.A. 70, 37693Z (1969)].
Various 2-(3'-pyridinyl)-thiazoles are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,821,384; 3,842,172; 3,852,293, and in U.K. Pat. No. 1,382,854.
The Journal of Organic Chemistry, 22, 984 (1957) describes 5-methyl-2-(4-pyridinyl)-4(5H)-thiazolone and 4-methyl-2-(4'-pyridinyl)-thiazole.
The present invention discloses 2-(4'-pyridinyl)thiazoles which are additionally substituted in either the 4- or 5- position. These compounds are useful as bronchodilator agents.